Tales of a Treasure hunter
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Follow the life of Bren T. Kage before he is thrown into a major conflict and adventure of a certain Dragonborn. A story based in GPhnx's Skyrim story.
1. Ruins and Barfights

AN: A Little backstory about the creation of this. First off it is within the Canon of GPHnx 's Skyrim story, the Dragonborn of Skyrim (check it out) and my own character was included. This story is basically here to add some back story to him, add flavor to his own canon, and pretty much give me something to do.

"It was supposed to be an easy job, go into the ruins, find the treasure, and get out….but in this world nothing is ever easy"

Opens up to inside of some ancient Nord Ruins where a scaled armor clad Imperial was backed into a corner by two undead Nords, also known as draugr. This imperial had brown eyes and long black hair, tied back and a face that could nearly make any woman swoon like all the rest of his kind. In his right hand was a small dagger of daedric design, but on the bottom of the hilt was a built in soul gem. His left a torch

"You might be wondering why I wrote down this in my journal, well the reason is that sometimes I forget this lesson myself"

The Imperial with quick swipes cut the legs of the draugr down causing them to fall he then slammed the torch into the draugr's eyes burning them and continued into the crypt

"I am Bren T. Kage, master treasure hunter, and to whoever is reading my memoires know this, life is never easy, even the strongest king can struggle in life"

Bren the imperial stepped into the main burial chamber where he saw his prize, a large golden goblet, right on a stand in the middle of the room, behind it was a large stone coffin

"Ok this shouldn't be too hard" He said stepping forward, he noticed in the back a large wall with strange writing and checked it over

"Certainly nothing I can understand…its weird I keep seeing this in so many tombs and ruins, and yet no one I know reads it" Bren said going into his pack and taking some charcoal and paper and took some rubbings, hopefully his friend he knows could use it

"Anyway onto to business, sorry my Lord but I'm afraid I wish to take your goblet" Bren said to the coffin, while he was a treasure hunter he did show some respect to the dead and set some gold pieces to the coffin

He walked lowly to the stand and noticed something, "Ah the classic pressure plate, so if I'm right…" He looked up and saw small holes in the ceiling

"Bingo, take the goblet, get skewered….heh too easy" Bren said grabbing the goblet and going low, spears from the ceiling a mere inch from his face but he kept his cool and watched the spears retract.

"This is going right on the shelf" Bren said looking over the gold goblet, at least worth a good 3000. Course he rather keep it, he was about to put it into his pack when he heard the sound of stone hitting the floor and looked up and saw the coffin was wide open and a floating undead lord rose, angry as a giant who just lost his favorite club.

"This is not going to end well" Bren said drawing his dagger but was thrown back when the undead lord shouted "FUS!" and slammed into a wall, the goblet landing on the ground with a clang

"Damn it" Bren groaned getting up, he couldn't take him on head on and he sighed and closed his eyes

"Blood within me, hear my call, aid me in the name of my ancestors" He thought and his eyes began to glow white and he raises his left hand

"Be gone, in the name of Meridia" Bren called out and the lord cried out in pain as he was turned into ashes, Bren groaned. He disliked calling upon his blood, mostly due to the fear of what would happen when he died and had to pay up for this help. Bren didn't understand but through research discovered that his family was blessed by the Daedric lords, in return for their loyalty they were given the blood of the Daedric lords as well as their power, the name and family may have changed but the blood was still with them. Bren was the first in over 300 years to unlock this power, however this detail he didn't know.

For the moment at least Bren could only control the power of Merdia and Mephala.

Bren took the goblet and placed it into his pack and high tailed it out of there, he won his prize and wanted to get home to Solitude and rest.

Bren returned to Solitude and was smiling as he made it home to his mansion. Took him a few years of treasure hunting to pay for it, but it was completely worth the cost. He stepped inside and walked to the second floor where he went into a special room, inside it was filled with gold, gems, weapons, and many other valuables. He pulled out of his pack some random gems and tossed them into the pile, leaving one ruby in his hand and put into his pack. He then took the goblet on a shelf and smiled, but then clutched his head.

"Damn it, not now…." He groaned and went into another room and went to his safe and opened it. Inside were many bottle of a strange silver substance which he grabbed on and uncorked it and downed it.

"Skooma is the only thing that will calm me down whenever I feel like killing everyone" He thought wiping his lips and shivered a bit. He was an abuser but Skooma was something he was addicted to.

"Right, guess I better head to the Skeever" He said passing a mannequin equipped with specialized leather armor and hood.

Bren stepped out and went to the tavern, the Winking Skeever, there he was greeted by the barkeep

"Hey Bren, good to see you again, the usual?" He asked as Bren sat down at the counter and set the ruby onto the counter

"Free drinks for everyone" Bren said smirking and everyone in the tavern cheered as the barkeep chuckled and set a glass of fruit juice on the table

"One fruity elf for the treasure hunter" the barkeep said to Bren and Bren downed the fruit concoction

"Now that's good" Bren said and he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Well looks like someone is generous, care to share a little more"

It was the voice of a Nord, and judging by his grip, a user of heaver weapons

Bren didn't turn around, "I already paid for the drinks, I don't think you need any more" Bren said calmly and he was tossed to the ground and saw the Nord man and his two Nord buddies cracking their knuckles. They were in Imperial armor and Bren sighed, Imperial guards how annoying

"Let me rephrase that, hand over the money and we will be sure not to hurt you" He said, "Course you could try fighting us, but then again we fight for the Empire"

"You keep telling yourself that" Bren said getting up and dusting himself off

"Oh so you are a Stormcloak" The Nord said and his guard buddies drew their swords, the first one's greatsword still on his back

"No, I just don't care about the war, in my opinion Skyrim would be better without the Empire or the Storm Cloaks" Bren said calmly, the barkeep had set another Fruity Elf on the counter and Bren began to sip it

"Well what if we called you a traitor, then we can kill you" The Nord said

"Go ahead, call me a traitor, my family tree goes back to Cyrodiil, kill me and you will be put to death for killing a family member whose roots come from Cyrodiil" Bren said, his eyes closed, "Besides, I doubt you could kill me"

The Nord was seething and many of the patrons stood back but didn't seemed worried, in fact they seemed excited

"Get him!" the Nord cried and his buddies sprang up but Bren had already made his move, he splashed his drink into the first Nord's eyes causing him to fall back onto his friends. Bren then grabbed a nearby bottle of mead and used it to club the second guard in the head knocking him out, then he saw the last guard get up with his sword and thrust it at Bren but he twisted in time to dodge it and draw his own dagger

"Come on, I'm just one "traitor" as you put it, I think powerful guards of the Empire can fight me" Bren said using the dagger to parry the sword and get close to the surprised guard and elbow his face in. Bren had won, the first Nord groaned and Bren went to his pocket and drew a small pouch of gold and tossed it onto the man

"Payment for the bounty, and tell Elisif that Bren T. Kage said hi and I wouldn't mind having some tea with her sometime" Bren said to the dazed and slightly blinded guard. He then turned to the barkeep and said, "Sorry for the mess"

The barkeep just said, "No problem, get out of here, if they ask about you don't worry about witnesses, we all can vouch for you"

Bren smiled and left, guess it was time to head home, he made plans in his head to visit his friend about the rubbings he found in the crypt earlier. But for now time for sleep.


	2. Giants and Necromancers

The next morning Bren awoke, he hated to admit but he was a bit lonely in this large manor on his own. But he didn't want to risk any lover's life on his adventures, or keep them waiting at home worrying for his safety. Then again what girl would want to love a monster like himself.

Bren yawned and pulled himself out of bed and changed into his armor.

"Let's see, meet Arcana, maybe get some new maps….hmm what to do" Bren muttered to himself as he munched on some bread and smoked venison, he finished his meal and gathered up some rolls of paper and set them in his pack along with plenty of bottles of potions. He shut the door to his manor and locked it, looking at the small symbol marked on the bottom of the door, low enough so that if you weren't looking you would never notice it. It was a diamond with two circles in the middle like an infinity sign.

"Well better get going" Bren thought when he noticed an old man groaning, he was on the ground begging for coins or food while people passed him bye

Bren sighed and shook his head.

"Hey take this" Bren said dropping two flawed rubies into his begging bowl

"Get yourself a hot meal" He said walking away, he heard the man weakly say, "Thank you kind sir"

"Ok time to meet Arcana" Bren thought making his way out of solitude, he began to trek down the path and after thirty minutes of walking turned into a nearby forest, he kept his eyes open, the forest was quiet, not even a rabbit darted out

"Hmmm" Bren hummed to himself looking around and then he saw a walking skeleton walk slowly towards him holding an old rusted sword, it paused and Bren spoke, "The password is slaughterfish"

The skeleton nodded its head and walked away, allowing Bren to move forward and after 4 more minutes of walking he made it to a cave with the speared heads of two unlucky people, judging by the head gear some bandits

"That's life" Bren thought walking into the surprisingly well lit cave, thanks to soul gems placed in certain spots the cave was light up very well and soon made it into a large chamber, the size of an average thanes home. The chamber had tables, a bed, book cases, and a few skeletons patrolling the area, but paid Bren no mind

"Arcana you here?" Bren called out and heard laughing, the laughing of a madman and then a wet plop

"In my study my friend" an insane voice answered and Bren took a cloth from his pocket and covered his mouth and nose and walked into a nearby passage to a new small chamber where Bren saw stone tables, and the corpse of an orc being cut up. The man cutting up the orc was a hooded dark elf whose eyes looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, his nimble fingers were pulling out intact organs and putting them in bowls, he looked up and his hood fell back showing his messy and slightly blood splattered hair.

"Ah Bren so good to see you" The elf said in his high insane voice, he put his small knife down and walked to Bren looking him over like he was a piece of meat but then clutched his face with his blood soaked hands and then groaned. His eyes seemed to change from a psycho to a calm mage.

"Forgive me, I was in one of my moments" His tone was now calmer also royal like.

"Come I assume you have something for me, can I get you some tea?" Arcana asked

"That would be nice" Bren said following the elf back to the main chamber where he snapped his fingers, "Eliza, tea for me and Bren, you have 10 minutes" He called out and one skeleton with a hole in its head, nodded its head and went into another chamber

"So what is it you wanted to show me" Arcana asked

"Just some more charcoal rubbings" Bren said going into his pack and setting the rolls onto the nearby table. Arcana unraveled one after wiping his hands and face of the blood and muttered something to himself.

"Like I told you before I can't read this, and none of the books I have cover these runes"

"Yeah but add them to the pile, never know" Bren said folding his arms, the skeleton walked towards him with some hot tea

"Thank you Eliza" Bren said sipping it

"So I assume the necromancy is working out for you" Bren said

"Oh of course, plenty of subjects to work with, I even get a few from a provider" Arcana said sipping his tea

"Who would give a necromancer in a cave some bodies for the soul purpose of using for experiments?" Bren asked cocking an eyebrow

"To be honest the man refused to give me a name, but he was a strange man. He wore a jester outfit and always muttered something about mother." Arcana answered trying to remember more details

"But he comes by every few weeks with a wagon full of bodies, and in return I give him research notes and information I know" Arcana explained

"Information?" Bren asked

"Information on rumors, mostly about people trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood or something. Thanks to my powers I can have my corpse puppets tell me everything they know, speaking of which I assume you want some more treasure maps" Arcana said snapping his fingers, Eliza came to Bren carrying multiple scrolls

"These are locations I could get from some of my subjects, whether they are reliable I don't know" Arcana said to his friend

"That last one got me a rare goblet, I think I can trust you" Bren said finishing his tea and Arcana clutched his face and began to laugh

"But can you trust me?" He asked licking his lips

"Calm down, you know if you kill me Meridia will have vengeance" Bren said calmly, he knew that being in this bloodline meant that certain Daedric lords would watch out for him, Meridia would never allow a necromancer free reign, then again Bren didn't know if she was happy one of his friends was a necromancer.

Arcana just laughed, "Fine but once you die of natural causes your corpse is mine, and I will be sure to make you into the best puppet the world has ever seen"

"I know, you tell me that every time I come here" Bren said not losing his calm tone. He handled Arcana before and his two personalities, one of was of course the calm and collected side, but this one was demented, cruel, and willing to dissect a live subject.

"I should get going, I need to see Bob" Bren said getting up

"Until we meet again" Arcana said laughing even more, Bren swore he just laughed because it made him feel more necromancer like, but to each his own Bren would say.

After leaving the forest Bren began to hike down into some plains, he could see rivers and trees around the landscape but what he saw was a large rock, and next to the rock was a mammoth.

"I think I found him" He thought walking ahead and came closer and closer and saw a large roaring campfire, sitting on a large rock was a giant who looked at Bren silently, his right eye was blinded and had a large slash across from it

"Hey Bob" Bren said waving

"…my name is-" The giant began to spoke slowly

"You know I can't pronounce your name, so that's why I call you Bob" Bren said and the giant sighed

"Very well, do you have what I desire?" Bob asked in his slow tone

"Right here" Bren said reaching into his pack and pulled out plenty of bottles of potions

"These are the healing potions for you and your pets in case you guys are attacked by a saber cat again" Bren said and Bob nodded his head and handed Bren some mammoth cheese

"These are helpful, thank you my friend" Bob said setting the potions in a large chest he had on the rock shelf

"Thanks for the cheese, I will be sure to enjoy it" Bren said putting the cheese lumps into his pack, he did admit that the cheese had a zing not found in other normal cheeses and he would enjoy it.

"Come back anytime you desire" Bob said and Bren smiled and began to pet the nearby mammoth who get a small snort of approval

"Ok now I just need to find my dealer" Bren thought, he had to admit but this task wouldn't be easy this time, no not this time


	3. Dealers and Thalmor

Bren groaned as he walked the dirt path through the dark woods, "I know she is my dealer, but why did it have to be her?" he thought while shivering. The air was cold, not just because of the Skyrim whether, but rather a dark magic in the air, even more so then when he was in Arcana's cave.

"Alright, stay strong, don't give her the chance to get you" He told himself as he reached a cave, he took out a torch and lit it and walked inside. The cave was silent save for his own footsteps and he heard groaning from a male voice, then a female voice, "quiet, we have a guest"

Bren gulped and he felt a hand reach around his throat from behind

"Well what do we have here; a small skeever went into the lair of the saber cat"

Bren gulped and said, "Yes Evangeline"

The girl behind him pulled away and seemed to hide within the shadows

"So what brings you back into my cave, ah yes you want your usual, you know the payment"

Bren silently nodded his head and went to a small stone bowl; next to it was a glass knife. He took a deep breath and grabbed the knife and slit his wrist wincing in pain as he allowed the blood flow drip into the bowl.

After about a minute of bloodletting he went into his pack and drew a potion, quacking drinking it and the wound began to heal over. He could see the girl step out of the shadows, it was an Imperial woman, her raven black, her eyes sunken in and her age looked 16 but Bren knew that wasn't the case.

The girl smirked and Bren could see the canine teeth she had as she took a spoon and began to drink up the blood

"Ah the blood of the Daedric chosen, before I met you, the last time I had this blood was well over 300 years" She said

"Yes Evangeline" Bren said sitting on a rock, his pack open

"Call me Eva like I say to you all the time" She said taking the stone bowl and lifting it with little difficulty and pouring the contents into another bottle for latter consumption

"And I know if I don't be polite to a vampire you will have reason to attack me" Bren said trying to remain calm

Evangeline rolled her eyes and Bren could hear the man moaning again

"New victim?" He asked and Evangeline gave a toothy grin

"Yes, his name is Russell, just a fool who wanted adventure, walked into my cave, soon I'll drain him of his life and be on my merry way, so here will be my next location" She said handing Bren a small slip of paper

"Now for the skooma, I was able to get some off some other adventurer's, but I should point out it's getting harder to find it, so better have a backup plan" she said handing Bren 5 bottles

"Well this will help" He said putting the bottles into his pack

"Of course I could turn you, and you would be able to live forever and I could help you control your…urges" She said in an almost seductive tone

"I told you before, that one time back in Riften was just a one night stand" Bren said," Besides I rather not have the taste of blood in my mouth all the time"

"More like iron for some reason" Evangeline told him, "But you can't say we didn't have fun, a few hundred years of practice helps" She added licking her lips

Bren blushed but shook his head, "Look it's just business here, we do business, and if I'm ever asked by vampires hunters about you, I turn them the wrong way"

"Agreed, now then how about something to ear, I made some mudcrab stew" She offered

Bren glared at her, "Last time you offered me that weird bumps and rashes appeared on my body, I'm not taking that chance, or perhaps I should bring garlic with me next time we do a deal"

She was silent and the groaning could be heard

"Well you know the way out, if you excuse me, I have a recipe for nord blood sausage I want to try out" She said laughing; Bren rolled his eyes and walked out.

"I need to get better friends" He thought, as he walked back home to Solitude

After an hour of walking he noticed something, a small convoy, but it wasn't merchants, no he recognized the armor of the three people leading them, Thalmor, and they were leading a nord, two imperials, and a redguard.

The leader in robes noticed Bren and spoke up, "You, Imperial. Name and profession"

"Damn Elf won't even say hello" Bren thought glaring at them

"I asked you a question, now speak or we will be forced to arrest you" The high elf said

Bren spoke up, "It was a demand then a question, second Bren T. Kage, treasure hunter, and no I don't believe in Talos, but I think people should be allowed to make a choice" Bren said, the prisoners were surprised by this outburst, the elves were not

"Worship of Talos has been banned, now seeing as you are open minded, tell us if you know any worshipers" The leader said

"I do know people who worship Talos, and good for them. As for the Thalmor, I don't think you guys should be around messing with people and their beliefs" Bren said, his hand at his side

The Leader drew an elven long sword from his side and raised it, "For you treason, in the name of the Thalmor, I sentence you to death, any last words traitor?"

"…Mephala lend me your power" Bren said and the High Elves were shocked

"A Daedric worshiper!" The leader cried out but Bren had already disappeared from sight, he was now camouflaged and he already got behind the elves and used his knife to cut the bonds of the prisoners

"By the 8, he freed the prisoners!" One of the guards shouted but was silenced by his throat slitting and opening up as if a ghost cut him open

"No Er-" The other guard's throat was also slit open

"W-w-w-what are you?" The Thalmor leader asked, he was scared and few things scare a Thalmor agent

"I'm a monster, my family was blessed by the Daedric lords, and you have no right to judge others by their beliefs, now go while I still have mercy, unlike you"

The Thalmor agent was angry, and shouted, "When I find you, I will make you suffer 1000 deaths" before running off, he had to speak to his superiors about this…monster of an Imperial

Bren came into view and clutched his chest, "Damn that takes a lot out of me…."

"Are they gone?"

Bren looked behind him and saw the prisoners

"Yeah, so what are you going to do, call me a monster?" Bren asked, people seemed to call him that once they find out his power

"If you are a monster, then you are better than the Thalmor" One Imperial said

Bren smiled, "Thanks, now take care" he walked back home to Solitude, happy to do a good deed, but he couldn't help but feel that perhaps the threads of fate might have been tugged, he always felt that whenever he invoked the power of Mephala

He made it back home to his manor and smiled, "Glad to be home" Bren said

Yes it was good to be home.


	4. Orcs and Thieves

Bren was awake the next day eating some mammoth cheese when he heard a knocking on his door.

"I wonder who could be here" He thought finishing his bite of cheese, with that he walked to the entrance door and opened it to be greeted by an orc woman, she wore a black smith apron and her hair was around medium length, normally black hair had a few grey spots from ash.

"Hey Therkla" Bren said but then noticed something, normally around her neck was a blood red amulet but it was gone, "What happened to your amulet?"

Therkla frowned and spoke, "I never told you about it, and that is why I came here" She said and Bren let her in and shut the door

"What happened?" Bren asked showing concern

Therkla sighed, "It was my mother's" she said, she almost looked like she was going to cry, and for an orc that was as rare as seeing a thief returning stolen loot on his own.

"Your mother's?" Bren asked, he knew Therkla, she was a good smith along with her father, but Bren had never seen her mother

"My mother was an imperial, and she is dead" Therkla said and Bren realized she was a half orc, rare in Skyrim but not unheard of

"I see, so it's a memento" Bren said rubbing the back of his head, "So what happened to it?"

"Stolen" Therkla said, her expression was one of deep sorrow

"Any idea who stole it?" Bren asked and Therkla nodded her head, "Well I was working on a new blade late last night and a man in a robe came to me, my amulet was on the table neck to me so the heat doesn't ruin it when he took it, right there, no words"

"So how do you know who it was?" Bren asked

She went into the apron's pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth, some with blood

"I fought him and tore off some of his hood, and his eyes…." She gulped, "the eyes were those of a vampire, I was frozen and he ran off"

"So a vampire stole it…hmmm maybe I should see the court mage about that, she might have some information on them" Bren said and Therkla smiled, "Thank you, I wouldn't ask you for this favor if I didn't trust you" She said to him

"Hey I owe you for this armor, and besides I can handle one vampire" Bren said drawing his dagger

He filled his travel pack with some potions and spare food

"I'll be back soon enough" Bren said to Therkla and escorted her out and shut his door; he went over to the blue palace to meet up with Sybille the court mage. She was sipping some tea at the ground floor, a book at her side and she noticed Bren. Bren looked at her, for someone who served the Jarl for 20 years, she looked good…perhaps too good.

She looked up at Bren and smiled with her lips only, "Hello Bren, I assume you want more information about ruins" She said

"Not really, you know Therkla, the orc smith? Well seems a vampire stole her amulet, thought you might know something about this" He explained and she thought for a moment

"Well I think in a cave south of here some vampires live there, you might want to try that" She told him, marking his personal map the location

"Alright, thanks Sybille", but then noticed that her drink seemed a little red…no couldn't be, he shook his head and walked out

He left Solitude and hiked through the wilderness, his map in hand. The air was crisp and cold, but hey it's Skyrim.

About 2 hours of hiking later he made it to the cave and could tell it was a vampire lair, the skulls on a pike, some dead corpse with holes and neck, and of course the lack of garlic around helped that theory.

He went low to the ground and drew his dagger and began to creep in.

"I hope this is the right lair…I rather not risk my life for nothing" He thought as he walked through the torch light caves, he could hear talking, it was an elf speaking

"…and so then that half breed tried to attack me, she should be thankful I didn't drink her filthy blood"

"Bingo" Bren thought

"Also, could you please take care of the skeever that came in, I dislike them" the vampire added and Bren began to sweat, he was quiet, how could the vampire sense him so easily

"It will be done master" the other vampire said, he must have been imperial judging by the accent but then he heard squeaking and then the sound of the skeever crying out in pain

"Oh so it was just a real skeever" He thought, he let out a sigh but that was enough to alert the master vampire

"Well looks like we have another one…much bigger" He said and walked towards the shadows where Bren hid

"Mephala, help me" He thought closing his eyes, and his body began to camouflage itself to match the stone behind him

The vampire stood a foot away from the crouching Bren and stared at the spot for a moment, then sniffed the air. Bren could see from his spot that he wore the amulet around his neck

"Turn around, and I'll slit your throat you freak" Bren thought, his hand at his side, ready to stab the vampire but then he heard a drop of sweat land on the ground and that was enough, the vampire grabbed the area around Bren and found his throat and held him up

"Well seems we have a skeever who is skilled in illusion spells…no I sense no natural magic…what are you?" He muttered holding the gasping Bren up who came into view

"Ah, so imperial, any reason why you came into my lair, or should I just drain you now?" the vampire leader asked and dropped Bren to the ground, his dagger falling away from him

"Just came her for that amulet around your neck" Bren said rubbing his neck but then felt the vampire's foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground

"Well I guess you failed that, I'm going to enjoy draining you" The leader said and Bren closed his eyes, awaiting his death, "Sorry Therkla" He thought but then heard a voice in his head

"So the hunter became the hunted, but I do not wish to see one of my better hunters's failed"

"Who are you?" Bren thought

"I am Hircine, the hunter, and I grant you the power of the beasts, use it to aid you when you become the hunted…."

The voice was silent and Bren cried out, "Hircine help me!"

The Vampire pulled back and Bren saw his left arm change, it grew larger, furrier, blacker, it was the arm of a werewolf, but his body wasn't changing, just his arm

"What are you?" The Vampire lord cried out and Bren looked at his arm and gripped his clawed paw

"A monster…." He said swinging the arm and cutting through the elf's robe and body, the other vampire fell onto his rear, trying to comprehend what was going on and Bren used the arm to grab the vampire by his throat and squeeze

"Mer….cy…" The vampire gasped and Bren gave him the mercy, he crushed the vampire's throat quickly killing him

Bren let out a battle cry and two more vampires came from within the caverns and Bren smirked, "Time to die!" He said, his mind was screaming words, "Destroy, kill, destruction, pain…." Words of a berserker, words of a monster

With his arm of the beast he slew the vampires with precise attacks, killing them without hesitation

"Anymore!" he yelled, and he only heard his echo

"Only four huh, perhaps I want more!" he cried out and saw his arm change back to normal and he gripped his head

"No, calm down, damn it I need my fix…" He told himself as he dug through his pack, he saw his bottle of skooma and uncorked it quickly and drank the silver substance. He felt much calmer

"So another daedric lord gave me his blessing" Bren thought as he went to the head vampire's body and took the blood red amulet from his neck

"Well at least I got Therkla's amulet back" He said to himself smiling

He left the cave and returned to Solitude and quickly found the orc black smith working on some new steel armor

"Therkla, I think you dropped this" Bren said smiling and tossed her the amulet which she caught and smiled

"Bren, I don't know how to thank you…." She said setting the amulet on a nearby table, she looked at Bren and kissed him on the cheek

"Please come back any time" She said returning to her work. Bren felt his cheek and smiled at her.

"Glad I could help" He said walking away from her, he went back home, plans of his next adventure in his mind.

The evening came quickly and Bren was upstairs in his bedroom still in his armor. He was reading a book on some different legendary swords.

"Hmmm I could try looking for that sword…but then again it seems to have a curse on it. Not a good idea" He thought but then he heard something, footsteps in his house

"A thief…but who would be stupid enough to rob me?" He thought, he decided to keep quiet and listen

He could heard the footsteps go upstairs and could hear the footsteps go away from him

"Must have found my treasure room" He thought smirking

He could heard the sound of gold and gems being shoveled into a pack and he decided to finally confront the thief. He quietly got up and drew his knife and then held it at the back of the thief's neck.

"Drop it, friend" He said….

To be continued in The Dragon Born of Skyrim.

AN: yes this is where this story ends, but this story will continue in that story. So yeah see ya there.


End file.
